


A choice

by N1colle97



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Beautiful, Gen, Sad Ending, currently crying, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1colle97/pseuds/N1colle97
Summary: Sorcerer's fates are usually tragic. But none could compare to the one of a great sage.





	A choice

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for this character for a really long time. Rezo is my favorite character from all the Slayers franchise and I was really sad when he died. Even though he did some strange and explicable things, he still cared for the people around him.

A long time ago there was a priest that was known for curing people all over the world. He never asked anything in return, the happiness of the people was all he could have asked for. No one knew how he managed with everyday life or how he knew the cure to all illnesses but that's what made that man a saint to most humans.

But saints are no exception when it comes to dark secrets kept hidden under their beautiful though the man had the cure to other people's illnesses, he couldn't heal his own, for he was blind since birth. For centuries he sought an antidote but found none. Nothing could help him open his eyes.

Before he realized, the priest was already caught in the fight between Lina Inverse and Shabranigdo with nothing else but watch as the monster robbed the sorceress of her powers. Was there no other choice but to see as the world he tried to make better was about to be destroyed.

"Rezo the red priest, will you let your soul be consumed by darkness or will you chose to let this monster be destroyed?" Hearing these words, the priest though about what he did in the past, truly regretting his previous actions.

That was his only chance for solution to destroy that monster and be killed along with him.

There were no regrets or if there were, he banished them from his mind. It was too late to reverse time but it was not to late to at least be at easy in the afterlife knowing that he did the right thing.

"Dark lord" a white mist appeared in front of the great monster, startling him for a second. The shape of the once great priest materialized in front of the red monstruosity. The man slowly opened his eyes, finally revealing a beauty never known to the world since then.

"Don't interfere" he roared, fearing the power the priest had on him. That was the only time he ever had that kind of fear. The fear of not knowing one's power. It made his blood freeze.  
"Oh no" replied the priest softly, a sad smile present on his lips. " I have chosen. You must be destroyed."  
Closing his eyes, he let regret wash over him. A tragic way to die indeed but honorable as well.

timeskip

When night fell over the village, Lina watched the starry sky from behind the glass window of her hotel bedroom. The past events made her stay up late and reflect.  
The death of the former priest made her rethink her actions. What if that man could've been saved? Even though he bought all of this upon himself, his intentions were pure. Blindness was not something easy to understand and it pained the sorceress to see such a powerful and respected man succumb to such drastic measures in order to cure himself. Fate was cruel indeed.

But the words that followed his death were pure: 'Please, forgive me friends. And thank you' Those were indeed the words of the man he once were, the noble priest that gave up everything in order to save the people in need.  
"At least" Lina looked one more time at the moon before going to bed " he died in peace" If there were regrets left somewhere in the world, they would be on the battlefield. Where it all ended.


End file.
